I Won Twice
by EmmALewisS
Summary: "WHAT?" "GRAMPS SAID THERE WAS ONLY ONE OF THESE THINGS!" This was seriously insane... But kind of awesome...
1. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

**A/N: Sup Friends and hopefully not Foes! Welcome to my first Ben10 Fanfic! Now Broskiis, Just so you know, humor is a must-have. Disagree- your infected with micro-chips and must be with the hive. (Aye, reference!) Anywhoosel, if y'all are ready to rock, lets** **get this show on the road!**

OUCH!

Man, that things a hard hitter!

"What's the matter, Tennyson? Still timed out?" Sikko mocked.

Villains. They know already, yet they say it anyway.

Oh wait. I'm forgetting something aren't I?

Oh yes! Sikko.

You probably haven't heard of him, but he's a dark Goop-like alien who controls burning chemicals such as acid and needs more energy and power to survive.

Kevin and I ran into him last month when he tried to burn down the city bank. Apparently it had a containment unit full of alien tech in some hidden vault.

But that's a story for another time.

Long story short- Now since he's seen the power of the Omnitrix, he wants it.

"Not for long! Either way, there's no way I'm letting you conquer the world!" I said.

"So you think! Soon, I shall have control over the universe! Every dimension! Then I will suck the life out of it all! All I need is the power of the Omnitrix!" Sikko spat.

"The Omnitrix. They always want the stinking Omnitrix." I said, "We'll it's too bad you ain't getting it!"

Backing away, I looked to my watch; ALL RECHARGED!

Turning the dial, I found the right alien, and slapped down the watch.

My eyes clouded with green light and I felt my bones melt and my skin wither. The sensation felt odd, but I've gotten used to it.

"GOOP!" I yelled out.

Yes, Goop.

If I'm fighting an alien who controls acid, it might be nice to control liquid also, therefore contradicting many attacks blown at me.

Or... Being the same type of alien Makes it harder to be hurt by Sikko.

Yeah. Gwen is growing on me way too much.

"Ha! A Polymorph!" Sikko smiled,"The only time you'll ever beat me is in your dreams!"

"Be prepared to stand corrected, Sikko!" I retaliated.

Sikko ran at me, and I stood prepared.

But just when Sikko reached me- He melted into liquid at my feet.

"What?"

I backed away from the puddle currently known as Sikko. Whatever he was doing had to be bad.

But Sikko kept sludging to me.

Why?

If Sikko wanted the Omnitrix, why wasnt he fighting me for it?!

I tried to punch the glob, but it scooted closer to avoid contact.

Sikko needs the Omnitrix's power so he can control all dimensions, most likely using my power to conquer it. So then why is he just a pile of acid moving towards me? NO VILLAIN DOES THAT!

Since I can't really throw anything at him, because of my alien choice, I really can only get away...

Unless _I_ turn myself into a puddle.

Then I could force Sikko to return to his normal form!

So that's what I did.

Deducing myself to a pile of snot-colored goo I sloshed over to Sikko.

We both met.

And BOY, did that hurt!

I felt energy crash into me, sending a wave of pain spreading through my body.

Then I felt my self-conscious slipping... And burning... And falling... And... And...

"Foolish boy! My acid is a higher level of material than your little slime ball!" Sikko seethed.

I began to scream.

My whole body shook with unnerving energy.

All of it was too much. I was losing control.

"I can easily take over your body! Gaining the Omnitrix's power!" Sikko revealed.

Man, did I feel dumb.

Especially since half my brain is numb!

All that overwhelming energy...

I could only fight it for so long...

Then it all went black.

**Ya, I know. I made up Sikko. Think of him as a red Goop, except more dangerous looking. Kind of black and red electric Goop. Anyway, CLICK DAT** **LIL SOME SOME BELOW THIS! It's called a review button. Press it, and my little dimension is all rainbows and guitars and mud slides! Okay, so maybe Heaven for me, isn't Heaven for you, I get it.**


	2. Brennae Tennyson

A/N** So I write the first one in the middle of the night- lots of views- and no reviews. That kind of makes me sad. SOOO plz forgive me about the Baby Powder thing, it was just too tempting. I changed it up, though. (Meaning I editted the chapter so you no longer see that) And special thanks to kristinabenoit.1 she is so awesome and the first one, who favorited and followed this story! Plus shes a good PC friend! Y'all check her out! She's a genius! Also thanks marychanel for the follow and favorite! Means a lot!**

My eyes opened.

I was lying on the ground.

I picked myself up off the pavement, only to see the morning sun coming up.

_Its morning? _I thought.

If it was morning- and I'm not home...

My parents must be worried SICK!

I grodgily sat up and dusted off my jeans.

Deciding to find home.

Giving me time to answer all the questions buried in my skull.

_How did I get here?_

I walked around the neighborhood until I found my house.

The coloring was brighter, but I barely noticed.

I ran up to the house, preparing a speech.

_How do I explain this?!_

I rang the doorbell and waited.

The door stayed shut, though.

So I tried again.

Nothing.

_Hopefully they didn't go out looking for me..._ I thought, trying the handle.

Creepily, the door was open.

I walked in, feeling like I was trespassing- even though I live here.

When I opened the door I heard an electric guitar roaring riffs in my ears.

It was strange.

No one in our family knows how to play guitar.

Gwen and my mom, Sandra, can play the piano. Grandpa Max can play the trombone. And I'm pretty sure my Uncle is taking violin lessons- but I could be wrong.

Anyway, none of us play guitar.

And now that I think about it... I kinda wanna learn.

I closed the door behind me, and I walked up the stairs.

I bobbed my head to the music.

Okay- now I _really_ wanna learn!

I got upstairs and listened...

That was strange... The music was coming from MY room!

I looked over to my door- and realized something else!

My door was decorated with a big guitar sticker saying "Rock Star", orange and blue peace signs, and a green and black sign saying "Bren".

Okay- WHAT?!

I walked into my room only to see some girl with brown hair down to her shoulders that came out really spikey looking, brown eyes mixed with a heavy green color, black vest over a green T-Shirt with a white 10 on the sleeves and front, teal sneakers, and rocking out with a green and black guitar on a teal and green bed.

She didn't seem to notice me for awhile, eyes closed and being as loud as she possibly could.

Well, she didn't notice me- Until I yelled.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"

Seriously, I mean you have to consider this for a moment.

Your a guy, and your room is overloaded with peace signs.

Pink peace signs, blue peace signs, black peace signs, graffiti with a peace sign...

Although, I must admit, its pretty cool looking.

But I want my room back!

Sure, it has a laundry mess on the floor, but its not the same!

The girl immediately quit playing and looked upwards.

At first, her face voiced shock, but then she gave a look of remembrance and gave a smirk.

"Hmmm." She said, "What do you do when some random teenage boy comes in your room yelling?"

She looked at him and smiled evilly, "Well, if your me; you wouldn't worry- cuz you could so easily kick his butt. So go on."

I gave her a look of confusion.

"Brennae Tennyson," she said sticking out her hand, "Most call me Bren."

"Tennyson?!" I asked, not taking the shake, "My name is Benjamin Tennyson, but most call me Ben... Are you some third cousin of mine?"

"Wait- you don't know who I am?" Bren asked, questioningly.

"Not particularly. No." I answered.

This is soooooooo creepy...

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!" Bren yelled, waving her arms around for more effect.

"_YOUR_ HOUSE?! This is _my_ house!" I heaved.

Seriously- this is insane!

"Okay, look kid, you got five seconds to tell me what kind of MENTAL PROBLEMS you have, before I get messy!" Bren threatened.

"You Get messy?! You have THREE seconds, before _I_ get messy!" I argued.

"That really isn't a smart move." Bren Warned.

"If I were you- I'd say that about myself." I retaliated.

"After we're done- remember you brought it upon yourself, okay, dude?" Bren replied, with no speck of fear in her.

"Yeah, we'll see. Just-let's get out of the house." I stated.

"Good call." Bren agreed.

We both walked outside, prepared.

Both of us raised our arms and slapped our wrists.

Bursts of green light came from both sides and both of us reappeared as a smelly green plant alien.

"FlameFern!"

"Swampfire!"

We both looked at each other.

"WHAT THE- GRAMPS SAID THERE WAS ONLY ONE OF THESE!" Bren yelled, astonished.

"Wait- I was only going to scare her! Now she has a Omnitrix- What is going- HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" I freaked.

We both turned ourselves back to human.

"Okay- that's it! WHO ARE YOU?!" Bren shouted, pointing a finger.

"No! WHO ARE _YOU_?!" I said, "I'm the hero here, so I get to know first."

"Hero?! Please! But either way, I'm the _lady_, so _I_ get to know first!" Bren pointed out.

"Ugh! Fine!" I huffed, "Like I said, I'm Benjamin Tennyson, Im the son of Sandra and Carl Tennyson. I got the Omnitrix when I was ten years old on a summer vacation with my Grandpa Max and cousin Gwen. I spent all summer kicking alien butt and-"

"Wait!" Bren interrupted, "_I_ got the Omnitrix when I was 10, and _I_ went on a vaca with my Grandpa Mack and cousin Owen. What is up?!"

"Did you just say 'Vaca'?" I asked.

Bren paused for a moment.

"Yes." She answered, "Your point?"

I paused.

"Never mind." I said.

_ AWKWARD!_

"Anyway, we look alike too." Bren addressed.

"Yeah..." I said, getting onto something, "Plus our names are incredibly similar..."

"True..." Bren said, getting onto my train of thought, "We both have Omnitrix's... Live in- Apparently, a _SIMILAR_ house."

"Both got the Omnitrix at ten and has a cousin and grandpa who were with us..."

"Were exactly the same!"

"Except different!"

"IT'S A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!" We both yelled in unison.

"Okay, so if this is a parallel universe-" I began.

"Or different dimension-" Bren added.

"Then how did I get here, and where is _my_ universe?!" I panicked.

"Well, don't ask me, dweeb! _Your_ the one who came here!" Bren stated, annoyed.

"No matter who they are or what the circumstances, girls always think I'm a dweeb!" I murmured to myself.

"Okay, bro, think. What's the last thing you remember?" Bren asked.

"Hmmm let's see," I thought, "It started when an alien device... superpowers he's no ordinary kid..."

"Do you really have to go through the theme song?!" Bren asked, "Although... It _is_ catchy...

"I know right!" I exclaimed, "But anyway, I remember me and Sikko fighting and..."

Oh no.

"And?" Bren asked.

"Sikko transported me to another dimension on accident while he was trying to take me over!" I exclaimed.

"Well, at least it can't get worse." Bren lightened.

"Except it can." I reported, "Sikko must be here too. And if we stay here too long we'll mess up the natural course of time and space- making this world _and_ mine fall apart!"

**Okay, so please review! I know I came out real crazy before, but I was tired... And I'm still crazy. Anyway, please tell me** **what** **you think!** **CLICK** **THE** **SOME SOME!**


	3. Gwen- I mean, Owen

**A/N okay, three followers! That's cool! Anthony1l, Man of cartoons, Guest, and Kristina! Thanks!**

**And don't worry, Kevin's double's coming!**

**BTW DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ben 10- or else I would have a better animator for Omniverse and better plot line. Of course I LOVED teen titans- but I dunno. You don't mess with my faves. Like Austin & Ally- man, they REALLY disappointed me this season. REALLY! But this is an old fave I've gone back to. And it's awesome! Maybe not Omniverse as much- but if it changes after while, I'll forgive them.**

**Yeah... Ill leave you alone now.**

NARRATIVE POV

(POV= Point Of View)

Brennae Tennyson walked up to the pale door to her cousin's room. She knocked on the wood urgently and impatiently.

A red headed boy Bren's age cracked open the door, peering at the girl before him.

"Owen, we need in. It's serious." Bren said.

The boy, known as Owen, gave a puzzled look, "We?"

He looked behind his cousin and saw a guy who looked almost EXACTLY like her.

His hair was a shaggy caramel, his eyes were green with flecks of murky brown like a clean marsh, his smile was crooked, he was sporting shades of green and black, seemingly in with the '10' logo, skinny jeans, and worn sneakers. Just like Bren.

But what stung Owen the most was the watch on his wrist.

His mouth lowered a few inches and his eyebrows raised some.

"Look, I can explain. Just let us in." Bren told her wide-eyed cousin.

Owen was unsure, but nevertheless, let the two duplicates in his room.

"Ha!" The boy said, "Even as a guy, Gwen is such a nerd!"

Owen gave Bren a look that clearly said, "What hit him?"

"It's you in his dimension." Bren answered.

"DIMENSION?!" Owen asked, incredulously.

"Yes. Where he came from, Psycho was fighting him and accidentally sent them both here." Bren explained.

"Typical Psycho." Owen agreed.

"Umm... It's Sikko." The boy corrected.

"Well, here in our world, his name is Psycho. So that's too bad." Bren affirmed.

"So who's your little name-calling friend?" Owen asked, glaring at the look-alike behind Bren.

"Ben." He said, sticking out a hand, "The Awesomest."

"Actually, that's me." Bren said.

"Well since you_ are_ me... That's true." Ben agreed.

Owen shook Ben's hand, "So if your Bren- and your a guy- does that mean, where you come from, I'm a _girl_?"

"Yup." Ben nodded.

"Oh great..." Owen sighed.

Ben laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

He was TOTALLY telling Gwen about this when he got back!

"So I'm betting you doofs need my help." Owen said, after Ben had calmed down from his giggle fest.

"Pretty much." Bren admitted.

"Well your in luck." Owen said, "I can tell by the way Psycho-"

Ben coughed, "AKKAHEM-SIKKO-AKKAHEM."

"-has acted over the years; that he'll understand that he will need back-up if he is going to face _two_ Bren Tennysons. So-"

"AKKAHEM-BENS-AKKAHEM."

"-he would most likely find himself from this dimension in order to defeat us. And according to my texts, Katlyn said she saw the Psycho from here in the back alleys of Baker Street two days ago."

"ROAD TRIP!" Bren and Ben yelled together.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Owen was dying.

The ENTIRE DRIVE he had to listen to _two_ Brens talk about the stupidest things.

"Ever heard of Sumo Slammers? Best game on the planet!"

"No... But have _you_ ever heard of Ninja Nannies? Now _that_, my friend, is AWESOME!"

"Ninja Nannies? Lame."

"Well, _your_ talking about fat Asian men slamming people around with girl hair and goatees."

"Well, _your_ talking about old ugly Nanny McFees, running around in tight, black, outfits."

Owen is in a coma. He really is.

Or is going to be if those two don't shut up!

"Well, _your_ talking about naked middle-aged men bumping bellies!"

"Well, _your_ talking about old ladies trying to do back-bends!"

"Well, _your_-"

"THEIR BOTH LAME! GET OVER IT! I CAN'T DRIVE WITH YOU TWO ARGUING ABOUT DISTURBING THINGS THAT DON'T EVEN MATTER!" Owen finally spat.

The twins stayed quiet for a bit...Shocked into silence. Then-

"Just for the record, mine's better."

"Noooooo, mine is."

"What did I JUST SAY!" Owen reminded.

"Oh, look! We're here!" Ben said.

Owen parked the car and they got out.

"Okay, this is where Katlyn last saw Psycho." Owen proclaimed.

"Okay... Can someone tell me who Katlyn is?" Ben asked.

"She's a friend." Owen said.

"She used to be my old nemasis, but now she's one of us." Bren explained.

"Ooooh! She's Kevin!" Ben realized, "Kevin & Katlyn, Gwen & Owen, Ben & Bren... Ha! Now you going to tell me Julie is Juni!"

Both Owen and Bren stared at him.

Ben stopped laughing, "Im right, aren't I?"

Owen and Gwen nodded.

"Figures." Ben shrugged, "Now come on! We got searching to do."

**Hey guys! Went to Winter Jam with the youth group! Got my picture with Everfound and so did my friend! I was like "Hey, Cool, Nice." And my friend was like "Uh-Uh you guys were great!" And wouldn't shut up about how she felt like she was going to puke on the way home. Haha!**

**Yeah, anyway, WHOS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Is it Ben?**

**Is it Owen?**

**Is it Sikko?**

**Is it Bren?**

**Tell me!**

**CLICK THE SOMESOME!**


	4. The Bomb for the Back Seat Driver

**A/N Alright bros! ARE YOU READY?!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I own Ben 10? Have you not SEEN these chapters? I am INSANE!**

Ben's POV

I crept down into the blackness of the alley, feeling my gut twist.

It was an odd feeling.

Sure, I could get very nervous about facing a villain and sometimes scared, but I've never felt so extremely TERRIFIED!

I've been through painful situations, I've been through emotional pulls, I've been through TIME!

I guess just something about what Sikko did to me hurt me badly enough to inject fear.

My worn blue sneakers bent on the tips, creating creases every time I took a step forward.

I was scared they might squeak- and if Sikko was here- It would give us away.

Yeah, us.

Brennae tip-toed behind me, making "stealthy ninja moves" along the way.

Owen walked in an alert, yet steady, pace behind Bren.

It was still odd. Having a double.

It was also odd knowing that as a girl, I wouldn't be that different.

Well, she still was me. She has my personality, my parents, my family, my Omnitrix.

Now that I think about it, it isn't so weird.

My feet stopped at a dusty sidewalk.

"This is the end." I said, "They've moved."

"Of corse they moved," Bren stated, "Why would they be right here, so it's easy on us? It never ends up like that, now does it?"

"Where would they be? It's obvious they've teamed up." Owen said, "Psycho wouldn't have moved his spot otherwise."

"We don't know that. " Bren argued, "Psycho probably just saw Katlyn and ran for his life!"

"No." I stated, "Sikko found him."

"How do you know?" Owen asked.

"Sikko is smart. If Kevin- I mean- Katlyn could see him, so could Sikko." I reported.

"Wow." Owen stated, "That was-... clever!"

"You sound surprised." I concluded, offended.

"Hey, cool it, hotshot!" Owen scolded, "I just complimented you, the nice thing to say is 'Thanks'!"

I rolled my eyes.

Typical Gwen. Always right.

Even if she's wrong- she's right.

"Okay, so where do we look? Sewers, power plants, asylums?" Bren interrupted, getting us back on track.

"I don't feel like now's the time to go toilet bathing, and I don't think they would go to an asylum, but hey, that's a nice one!" I answered.

"I know right?" Bren agreed.

"Anyway, you really think a power plant is the way to go?" Owen asked.

"Well, they need power/energy to survive, it has a lot of high-tech stuff, serious means of communication, and its very spacious. I mean, come on, why wouldn't they go there?" I exclaimed.

"What about the Bellwood Electricity Plant just a few miles from here? I hear it's the main source of electricity, and I'm sure it has a lot of tech. Plus it's pretty roomy, if you ask me." Bren said.

"Brennae, you're a genius!" Owen shouted, racing the other way, to the car.

Bren and I followed Owen.

We skidded to a stop behind him, and turned to see him concentrating on something, his eyes wide with fear.

"What's up, Ow-"

"Shhh!" Owen shushed Bren, "Listen!"

We both listened carefully, and heard a small beeping sound.

I strained to hear better, it sounded so familiar.

The beeping was steady as if tuned to seconds, coming from the bottom of the car, almost a ticking noise...

Oh no.

"Guys..." I whispered, eyebrows racing up my head.

"What, Ben?" Owen asked.

I backed up, "It's a bomb." I whispered.

"What?" Bren asked, stepping in front of me.

"It's a-"

The ticking stopped.

No.

I grabbed Owen and Bren's hand and yanked them forward, the small bomb only just singeing a millimeter of their shirts.

But it didn't just singe a millimeter of the car...

The entire middle of the car was a ginormous hole.

"MY CAR!" Owen screamed, "I saved up for that for TWO YEARS!"

"How will we get to the plant now?" Bren asked.

"Well, I happen to know someone..." I smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grandpa Max?" I asked as I knocked.

"Max?" Owen mummbled.

"Grandpa Mack? This is your great idea?" Bren asked, annoyed.

"Yup." I said.

"But won't he freak out?" Bren questioned.

"He always understands." I stated, with a smile.

"What does he have?" Bren asked.

"Something so fun- you'll be happy we walked here." I answered.

Grandpa Max- or- Mack, opened the door. He had on a blue Hawaiian shirt on in replace of the red one my Grandpa has, and his big gut was gone and a giant one stood in its place.

"Ah! Hello Owen! Hey Bren! And hello- who are you?" He asked.

"We need to talk." Bren told her Grandfather.

Grandpa Mack looked at me with shock one last time, before letting us in.

"Okay, so explain. What mess have you two bobble heads gotten yourselves into this time? Did you give the poor kid amnesia and you need me to cure him? Did you make some bet you can't follow through with?" He asked rudely.

Woah! This is Grandpa Max?

Who knew what a little less carbs could do to a man!

"This is me- from another dimension." Bren explained shakily, "It wasn't my fault. He was battling Psycho- but from his dimension, and his name is Sikko there. Anyway, Sikko tried to take control over Ben's body and it accidentally sent them both here. And if they don't get back to their universe soon, this place, and his, will be destroyed."

"I see." said Mack, "So you need to know where the other creep's at?"

"Yeah." Owen said.

"Woah woah woah, hold your horses!" I said, angry, "I am not a creep!"

"Right. Some ego-maniac who can turn into aliens is no creep." Mack said, sarcastically.

My mouth hung open and hurt was stamped on my face.

"Whatever." Bren said, obviously not so happy about the comment either, "We have a hunch, and Ben said he thought you might have something to help get us there."

"What, is it in another realm?" Grandpa Mack asked.

"Well... No." Owen said, "Someone just... Bombed my car."

"Oh, sorry about that." Mack said, and he actually looked like he meant it.

What, so he can be nice to Owen, but not me?!

"Do you have the hover boards?" I said like a knife cutting paper.

Short. And quick. And hard. And a bit cold.

"Hover boards? Why would I have those? Their stupid kid junk. Besides, you could barely balance on them." Grandpa said.

"Really?" I asked Bren.

"What? It's hard." Bren replied.

I face-palmed.

"You kids are looking at this the wrong way." Mack said, "When someone's car blows up- don't be thinking about transportation, be thinking about who put the bomb on the car in the first place! Someone had to have done it! And why the car? It's a vehicle. It's a mean of transportation! Ever seen Criminal Minds?! You kids are so thick!"

No matter how rude that was, the man had a point.

Obviously Sikko had known we would come after him.

Or maybe Psycho did.

"And when did the lunatic place the bomb on the car?! When?! You idiots think about that?! I can't believe my own grand kids are too focused on having to actually exercise than being hunted down by some-"

"STOP IT!" I blew up.

I could not believe my own kind and loving Grandfather, was this jerk in another dimension!

I always thought it was impossible for Grandpa to turn cold... But I guess I'm wrong.

"Excuse me?!" Mack yelled, arms across his chest.

"Cool it. He's always like this." Bren whispered.

"No. He's not." I argued, then turning to Mack, I said, "Quit saying all that junk about you wishing to have anybody else as family! Cuz that won't ever happen!"

"Oh you just shut it! You're just Brennae with testosterone, I can talk to you however I want! You can't just come barging into MY HOME and demand that I stop talking!" Mack hollered.

"Why should I care how rude I am? You don't!" I retaliated, "I bet you sit here all day telling your kin how much they're idiotic morons and they should be better people!"

Grandpa Mack's eyes widened of shock and almost a tinge of guilt before almost screaming at me.

"OUT OF MY HOUSE, BOY! OUT!" He screeched.

His harsh tone rung in my ears and stung my eyes with heavy drops of water.

But I did not let the water rain down my face.

This is not my fault.

I put a determined look on my face and left. Slamming the door on my way out.

Minutes later, Bren and Owen joined me.

"We stood up for you." Owen said.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I can't believe I didn't realize how badly he treated us." Bren said, tone low.

"We should be going." I said.

"Wait- your suggesting walking, all the way over to an electricity plant?" Bren asked.

**Hey guys! So, for last Question BRENNAE TEN IS THE WINNER!**

**Now-**

**What do you think will happen next? **

**What do you think is at the plant?**

**Is Sikko even there?**

**Is Psycho even there?**

**Do you think they've even teamed up?**

**AND MOST IMPORTANTLY-**

**WHO IS MORE AWESOME?**

**Me or Uh.. Me?**

**I think it's Me.**

**Lol everyone comment "Glue Sticks" if you liked it!**

**If you have suggestions, tell me! Hated it, say "Glue Bottles" and say why.**

**Cya, chaotic fan freaks! (Not to be offensive- that's actually a very VERY nice phrase to say! TAKE PRIDE! EMBRACE IT ALL! **


	5. A Literally Sticky Situation

**A/N YOYOYO! Bros! Hey, I know it was the holidays and all, but I know you know I know that you know, that last chapter was a loooooooooow SOMESOME day for STWAAG. Yeeeah, maybe I should change that name.**

**Sorry this chapters short, I wanted to leave a cliffy!**

**Thanks Man of Cartoons and cooldude101sunny for being the only ones who reviewed Chapter 4.**

**Of course, if you haven't reviewed, please do it, even if theres already chapters ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. If I did, why would I have this on FanFiction?**

**NARRATIVE POV**

The three teens crept through the metal hallways.

One- a boy with Carmel hair and eyes like flying saucers, felt jittery. But determination held him there.

Another- a boy with hair like the colors of Autumn and the same eyes as the Carmel haired boy, was strategizing. Planning ahead, even though he felt somewhat fearful. Yet he knew what he must do, and bravery held him there.

The last- A girl with Carmel hair and eyes like flying saucers, was wondering.

About what, you may ask?

Well, she was wondering how good this Sikko really was.

If he was so smart- why was the door just lying open?

It's never that easy!

And if he really was the one that put the bomb on the car, then he knew they would go looking for him.

And if he knew they would go looking for him, he should have locked the place up tight.

Maybe this is a trap?

Maybe this isn't even-

"This must not be the place." Ben said, speaking her thoughts.

They began to slink back to the door when a small boy with red hair and eyes like black beads appeared, blocking the path.

"I'm sorry, but are you supposed to be in this unit of the plant?" He said.

"Wow, big vocab." Bren thought aloud.

"Look, lil dude, we'd actually like to see the guy who runs this place." Owen said, softly.

"Yeah!" Ben said, "We're the Health Inspectionists people, and we wanted to talk to your boss."

Owen winced at how fake and inaccurate that was.

The kid raised an eyebrow, and looked around the place.

It was all very shiny and polished.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said.

"Well, of course you don't, silly!" Bren said, covering up, "We came to congratulate the guy, for doing a brilliant job!"

The kid looked at them, and smiled.

Or maybe he smirked...

"Fine then, right this way." The boy said, leading them along, his pale white skin glowing oddly in the gleam of the metal machines.

"Who's got good vocab now, eh?" Bren said, nudging Owen, who rolled his eyes.

The boy lead them deep into the plant.

No one seemed to be there, it was all vacant, except them and the boy.

"You think it's a trap?" Bren asked Ben quietly, so the little creeper ahead wouldn't hear.

"I know it is." Ben replied.

"Do you think the kid has something to do with it?" She whispered.

"Probably." Ben whispered back.

Then, as if the lights in his head had just learned how to turn on, Ben ran urgently up to Owen.

"Can you control mana?" He asked quickly.

It was a dumb question, for it would make sense for Owen to, indeed, control mana, since Gwen could. But most Anodites were girls, so there was a possibility that he would not have mana powers.

"Yeah." Owen whispered, "Why?"

The kid took a right turn into a staircase leading them even more into the heart of the plant.

"Because," Ben answered, "We all know this is a trap, and that this kid has something to do with Sikko and Psycho. He's the only one here besides us. And so if we can get something from him, you can trace him with your mana-power stuff if they manage to get away."

Owen smiled, "That's genius! Wow, that's not usually your style! I'm surprised!"

"Well, I've been through this sort of thing a lot. Plus you've helped me with this head stuff countless times." Ben said, truthfully.

"Really?" Owen said, "Wouldn't I be embarrassed having to explain all that to you?"

"No... Why?" Ben asked.

"Nothing." Owen said, "Lets just get something to track."

Ben was curious, but the kid wasn't going to lead them forever. He could ask Owen about it later.

Ben whispered the plan to Bren, and she smiled. Ben immediately knew she was going to enjoy this.

"Hey, look kid." Bren said, pulling the small creeper around, "We think you have done a nice job with helping the manager, and would like to see your ID, so we can thank your family."

"I-ID?" The kid stuttered, then regained his composure, "Oh, miss, there is no reason for all of that nonsense. For... The manager is my father."

"Oh." Bren said, obviously not expecting that one.

"Well, why else would a child, like myself, be chaperoning the building?" The kid asked in a highly mature and sophisticated way.

Okay, something is up.

"Oh I dunno," Ben said sarcastically.

To heck with the ID card!

"Maybe because your NOT a child!" He released, tired of waiting.

The kids's fake smile flew off his face.

"Benjamin Tennyson..." The kid said, anger reforming his face, "That was not a smart move..."

The boy's body then melted into Sikko's red goo.

"Knew it." Bren muttered.

"Feel smart later, Bren." Owen told, "We're kind of in a sticky situation... Literally."

**Hey guys! So I want to change the name of this story to something more cool!**

**And guess what? You get to help! ;)**

**Name Options:**

**-Brennae Tennyson**

**This approach of a title is one done by many and of this Fandom will be the most often used. It speaks the importance of one character in particular.**

**-I Won. Twice.**

**This approach simply implies how Ben & Bren won, and they're the same, concluding he won twice. This is a smart and humorous choice, an attention getter. Though it does give away the fact that they may, in fact, win.**

**-Double Trouble**

**A humorous clash. A saying. Easy to understand. Attention getter. Except it IS a common phrase and has already been done.**

**-Your Own Idea**

**Mention your pros and cons and tell me in the review. If you reviewed already, just PM me.**

** I am personally leaning toward "I Won. Twice."**

**Remember: the highest voted title may not be what I choose, but it will greatly influence my choice.**

**Remember to tell me why u chose the option you did!**

**CLICK THE SOMESOME!**


End file.
